Don't Say I Didn't Warn You
by BloodAndDiamonds
Summary: Zexion warned him, but Demyx didn't listen... And that's exactly why Zexion isn't to blame for Demyx's broken heart. One-Shot


**A/N: **Sorry, heres another song fiction from me. I just heard the song and thought 'I could make a Zemyx from this'... So yeah, I'm dedicating this to all of the writers who review Subtle Indifferences... (**IluvToady, Kelseywazhere Miss Sparkey, Roxas XIII Pwns, Love-less Emo-Neko, CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS, XloneXwriter, Soomin, NatCat5, Zeldafreak17, Luckless-is-me, Finale Di Amore, PencilsLovePaper, MuffinPirate, XYukii, LiteraryMirage, Youngnozomi, Night's Mirth and SilverWhiteDragon) **I wouldn't be continuing the story without you all!

If you all think this is good, do you think I should do a second chapter thing to Chipmunk – Oopsy Daisy?

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the song... I'm not _that _awesome xD

* * *

_Now listen to me baby, before I love and leave you_

Zexion looked at the blonde before him, his best friend, his stalker and his secret admirer. Although the last two could be considered the same thing. Demyx was wringing his hands nervously, the words that had left his mouth stunning Zexion to the core. Demyx was the _last _person who could be allowed to fall in love with him.

_They call me heartbreaker, I don't wanna deceive you_

The blonde knew exactly what Zexion was like! He shouldn't be confessing his love to him with his heart on his sleeve! This was wrong, all wrong. The blonde probably had some stupid hope that Zexion wouldn't be like that with him.

_If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please_

"You- You seriously love me? You can't!" Zexion protested, but the blonde merely smiled sadly.

"I can't control my own feelings Zexion. I can't just pick them up and cast them towards someone else."

_I might tear you apart_

"But Demyx, you know what I'm like!"

"I don't care!" Demyx was a little ray of sunshine, with tons of stubborn sprinkled in. Zexion only shook his head and took in the blondes desperate eyes, sighing in defeat.

_Told you from the start, baby from the start_

"Fine then Demyx, we can give this a try. But I'm warning you now; don't get disappointed when your heart's crushed in the palm of my hands." Zexion warned him, but Demyx shrugged.

_I'm only gunna break break your break break your heart_

Demyx only smiled, taking Zexion's face in his hands and leaning down to give the silverette a kiss.

_I'm only gunna break break your break break your heart_

Zexion kissed back, knowing full well that Demyx's heart would be broken in some way shape or form. But the blonde didn't seem to care, and so Zexion allowed the relationship to form.

_I'm only gunna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gunna break break your break break your heart_

Zexion waved the blonde off when he left the house, closing the door to the house and then leaning against it. He sighed heavily, shaking his head as he did so.

_There's no point trying to hide it_

"I'm warning you Zexion, break his heart and I'll be rearranging your face!" Axel hissed, waving his fist to add effect. Zexion raised an eyebrow, turning to put more items on the shelf of the shop he worked in.

"You won't hurt me because of anything. You know it would crush Demyx, and also I won't have done anything wrong." Axel cracked his knuckles threateningly as Zexion spoke, but the silverette wasn't scared.

"Oh really, how?"

_No point trying to evade it_

"Two reasons actually. Demyx knows exactly what I'm like; I haven't stayed faithful to anyone in years, and he knows that. Also, I _warned _him before I agreed to date him. I told him not to be disappointed if I crushed his heart." Zexion placed more items on the shelf, cursing when a heavy box landed on his foot. Axel snickered, before turning back to Zexion.

"You really don't get it, do you? He is in _love _with you." Axel hissed at him. Zexion dropped the box that was in his hands onto his foot again.

_I know I got a problem_

_Problem with misbehaving_

"I cannot be blamed for the mistakes his heart makes. I have a problem Axel, everyone knows that. And yet he chooses to willingly hand me his heart." Zexion muttered back, and Axel only stared.

_If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please_

Demyx was smiling when he took Zexion out on a date, and the infectious grin never left his face. Zexion did not smile as he normally did, and Demyx did not notice the nervous air around him, not even when Zexion was caught blatantly staring at one of the male waiters' ass.

_I might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start_

"Demyx, you really do know what you're getting yourself into, don't you?"

"Of course I do Zexy! But I'm prepared to take the risks, no matter how hurt I'll end up." Demyx answered confidently, and Zexion slumped in his seat. He was starting to regret agreeing to this. It was one thing when his ex boyfriends hated him; he couldn't care less about them. But Demyx was something different. He was... _Breakable_.

_I'm only gunna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gunna break break your break break your heart_

"He's falling for you deep, man." Axel informed him, and Zexion glared irritably at the redhead.

"I assume you must have a point here?"

"I don't want one of our best friends getting hurt Zexion." Zexion rolled his eyes and chucked a bottle of mouthwash at the redhead, before sorting them back out on the shelves.

_I'm only gunna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gunna break break your break break your heart_

"We have already had this conversation, Axel. I cannot be held responsible for the mistakes Demyx makes." Zexion replied, sitting down in the middle of the aisle next to Axel.

"But he _loves _you Zexion."

"So did everyone else whose heart I broke. Demyx should be thankful I even warned him. The others didn't get that piece of advice."

_And I know Karma's gunna get me back for being so cold, like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone_

"You're so heartless Zexion."

"I know. It's just the way I am. I get bored of the same person after a while."

"So cold..." At this Zexion snapped, slapping the redhead across the face.

"You think I _want _to break Demyx's heart? He's the only person who I'm regretting dating because I don't want to see him hurt because of me!"

"Then don't hurt him!"

"You think I haven't _tried_?!"

_If you fall for me, I'm only gunna tear you apart. Told you from the start_

"You can control yourself Zexion." Axel muttered to him, but Zexion only shook his head.

"I can't Axel. Trust me; I'll have broken his heart by January."

"But it's-"

"I know... It's already November."

_I'm only gunna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gunna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gunna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gunna break break your break break your heart_

Zexion was proved right weeks later when he visited a club in downtown Radiant Garden. Loud music, women and lots of men was something Zexion would not be able to stay away from. And as always, his chair was empty, waiting for him to sit in the big leather seat and crush the current boyfriends' heart. Demyx had been watching, that Zexion knew, and it was only after the tenth person that Zexion had made out with did Demyx rise from his stool at the bar. An evident smirk was plastered on the silverettes face as his boyfriend made his way closer.

_I'm only gunna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gunna break break your break break your heart_

"How could you?" Demyx whispered through the loud music, and amazingly, Zexion heard it. People were leaning on the arms of the chair, and Zexion was leaning back calmly in said chair, his arms resting on the arm rests and his midnight eyes locked with Demyx's blue ones. Demyx's heart could practically be heard shattering as Zexion's face didn't change. The smirk was still there taunting Demyx.

"I warned you Demyx..." Zexion whispered, unable to contain the smirk that his mind was murdering him for.

_I'm only gunna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gunna break break your break break your heart_

Demyx could only manage a feeble smile, shaking his head in disappointment.

"And the sick thing is, I actually thought I could change you. That you would change for me. You warned me about this..." Tears were visible on Demyx's cheek, trails from his eyes to the bottom of his jaw, and Zexion couldn't bring himself to apologise or comfort him. It wasn't in his character to do that. Instead he only kept his eyes locked with Demyx's until the blonde turned slowly, his body racking with sobs, and left the club. Zexion only watched him leave with the same smirk on his face as another crowd of lustful men circled him.


End file.
